Winged Cupid
by Amles80
Summary: Gwendal is reading a book from Earth that Yuuri has given him, while waiting for his lover. *Gwendal/Yozak fluff inspired by a drawing by Manaika in the KKM community on LJ.*


Gwendal had finished with his work for the day, so while he waited for Yozak to show up in his room, he read one of the books from Earth that Yuuri had given him. Sometimes he chuckled, sometimes he frowned and had to look something up in another book, and sometimes he noted some words on a piece of paper.

The reading was fascinating, so much that he didn't even notice when Yozak quietly slipped through the door and walked up to him; he only noticed when instead of a pen in his hand, Yozak's warm hand covered his.

Yozak was standing behind him. He wrapped his arms around him and read across his shoulder what Gwendal had written:

_Love looks with the heart, not with the mind. Therefore is winged Cupid painted blind. – W. Shakespeare._

"I don't get it", he said. He moved away, and Gwendal instantly missed the warmth of his body, but Yozak went to get two glasses and a bottle of wine and put them on the table. "I mean", he continued, "who is this Cupid, a dragon? And why has somebody painted him blind?"

Gwendal laughed. Yozak got it all wrong, but on the other hand, this Cupid guy was someone he hadn't known about either, until he began studying some books from Earth in his free time. So he explained to Yozak what kind of mythological being Cupid was.

"Mythological?" Yozak was confused.

"The mythologies of Earth are ancient stories that are no longer believed to be true, and also not part of the common religions on Earth, but people still remember them and they are often referred to in their culture, in stories and art. That's why Yuuri was so excited to know about dragons; they are considered mythological creatures on Earth. "

It was Yozak's turn to laugh. "You're funny; you know that, right? Personally I can think of so many things I'd rather do in my free time than to read about other worlds… but I love that you're into this stuff. It's kind of cute."

Gwendal blushed slightly and didn't know what to say. He wasn't as bookish as Günter but he had always liked to read when he had the time for it, what was the big deal? On the other hand, Yozak was such a different kind of person – he was so _sparkling_, kind of like that wine – that it was almost strange that they got along so well. He could only thank his lucky star – or Cupid? – that Yozak actually found him 'cute'.

"Why did you write that that down?" Yozak asked. He looked at the paper again, and looked back at Gwendal, who shrugged.

"It's a quote from Shakespeare, a famous Earth author. I'm just thinking he's onto something here. Love… The mind… I mean, during most of my life I've been looking at things more with my mind than with my heart."

"No, that's not true", Yozak instantly objected. "Nobody who truly knows you doubts that you have a heart that can _see_, Gwendal. Ask anyone!"

Gwendal smiled. His name had only been a name before, but when Yozak said it… He liked the sound of it so much more than 'Excellency'.

"Well", he said, "it took me quite a while to begin to look at you that way…"

Why had it taken him so long, he wondered, to realize just how amazing Yozak was, and how necessary for his happiness?

"True", Yozak admitted, "but you did it. Now you just have to learn to look at yourself the same way."

Yozak's voice was so full of love, so full of tenderness, that Gwendal felt a lump in his throat and he couldn't find anything to say. Even his vision blurred, but Yozak's overwhelming presence so close to him was still there; he felt like he had developed extra senses, like there was something in him that cried out for the other man and needed him…

"You have blinded me, you know", he said, "just like that. I can't even remember what it was like before, when you used to call me by my title…"

"I don't know anything about any titles", Yozak said, looking dead serious, but Gwendal could hear the smile in his voice. "Do you mean that you have one and I don't? Because I can't remember that I've ever called you anything else than Gwendal."

Gwendal smiled and poured them both a glass of wine and gave one to his lover.

"Then everything is how should be", he said. "You know, the other day I read a poem by Shakespeare that made me think about you. I wanted to read it to you. But I can't for the life of me remember it now…" How could anyone remember anything about words when Yozak had that look in his eyes? "Anyway, he's a brilliant writer…"

"Who is this guy?" Yozak asked, suddenly sounding suspicious. "You seem to appreciate him a lot. Maybe you'd like to meet him? You might be able to, if you go with the kiddo to Earth some time."

Gwendal laughed again.

"It's too late for that, I'm afraid. He died hundreds of years ago!"

"Oh, I see." Yozak took a sip of his wine and some little tension in his shoulders seemed to go away.

"You wouldn't be jealous if I did meet him, would you?"

Gwendal raised an eyebrow and tried to suppress a smile. It was so easy to smile with Yozak, to smile almost all the time…

"Me? Never!" Yozak smiled and drank some more. "Anyway, _I_ could write you poems! I mean, I've never tried before, but I would, for you…"

"No", Gwendal said and moved closer to him, "I don't need you to do that for me. I love you just the way you are and I don't want you to try to change into someone you're not."

Gwendal put his glass down – he hadn't even tasted the wine, but he knew that the taste of it that he would get from Yozak's lips would be more than enough, because he was already intoxicated by Yozak's eyes.

"Come here", he said, and reached out his hand.

"What about your book?" Yozak took another sip of the wine. "Have you finished your reading?"

"The book can wait", Gwendal said and took Yozak's glass away. "But I can't wait to do this."

And then he kissed him.

**Author's notes**: The Shakespeare quote is from _A Midsummer Night's Dream_, and it's in the drawing that inspired this piece of fluff.


End file.
